Jokes on You
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Jeff/OC from my list of storylines...


"It was a prank. Just a harmless prank. How the hell did it get so out of hand? It might be the fact that no matter how much the lie to everyone else they can't lie to themselves and say I don't want them. No I can't want them I hate their guts. See if I didn't hate her guts I wouldn't be able to do this." Jeff said to Matt.

"Boy you are going too far with this one. Remember what happened last time?" Matt asked him.

"She won't get a chance to do that this time I'm not going to be there. I'm taping it. Then I'm going to play it on RAW." Jeff said to him with an evil smile.

"If she doesn't kill you for this one someone else just might." Matt said as he grabbed his bag and stood up.

"I'll be out in a minute." Jeff called to him while he threw his shirt on.

After he got dressed he grabbed all he needed and raced to the Diva's locker room. When he found her locker he sprayed all of her things with the paints and then hooked it up where fake blood would fall on her when she opened the locker. It all took about fifteen minutes to do and then he set up the tiny camera in the potted tree before he left. Then he rushed out and waited for all of them to go in. When she walked by she didn't even say anything to him. But he knew that he had to say something to here. "Hey Stella."

She shot him the bird before she walked in. He took off running and dove into a closet right before he heard the screams. He laughed so hard just picturing her face. It was like a mix between rage and anger. He couldn't wait to get the camera to watch it over and over again before he aired it on Raw Monday. But first he was going to show it to everyone that would watch it.

After he watched all of them leave through the slit in the closet door he made his way back to the Diva's locker room. When he walked in he saw where she had been soaked when the locker door opened. He went and grabbed the little camera and rushed back to the closet because he thought he heard someone coming. When Mickie and Maria stopped by the closet he held his breath. "I've never seen Stella just break down before. That just isn't like her. She knew that Jeff was the one that did it. He wouldn't have been here when we got back here to change into our street clothes. What could drive her to just collapse?"

"No one told you Maria? Stella's sister was killed three days ago in a car crash. The fake blood really freaked her out. I swear Jeff is going to get his ass beat for this one. He is a bastard." Mickie said to her.

"You mean Sara is dead? Oh poor girl they were really close." Maria said before they walked away.

Jeff just stood there in horror not knowing what to do. No one had told him that her sister was dead. That was a punch in a gut for him. He had really gone overboard with this one but he hadn't cared until now. But it was too late now. A few minutes later he slipped out of the closet and made his way to the parking lot and found his brother sitting in the car waiting on him. When he got in the car Matt looked at him and shook his head. "You are a bastard. She quit you know."

"What? When?" Jeff asked him as they left.

"Right after you pulled that shit. Beth and Lisa took her back to the hotel. Vince said he will give her some time to think about it. But I don't think that she will change her mind." Matt said as he stopped at a red light.

"This is all my fault." Jeff said softly.

"Damn right it is. If you could have admit how you felt about her and stopped trying to prove that you hate her none of this would have happened. Sad really." Matt said to him after the light turned green.

Jeff didn't say anything as he looked out the window. He couldn't believe that she was quitting. She loved her career and knew that she wouldn't do that no matter what. But now she had. He had to do something to stop this from happening. He didn't want her to go. No one ever put up a fight like she did. He couldn't let her leave because no one could match him in pranks but her. That was what he was telling himself anyway.

Matt saw that he was deep in thought and smiled. Everything was going right. Now all he had to do was make sure he made the move. "I also heard that she has been dating John Cena. He told me himself that she was moving in with him in a few weeks. I think that it's good for him. He hasn't been such a player since they started dating. Maybe she is the one."

Jeff's head whipped around and he stared at his brother in shock. "There is no way in hell she would ever date Cena he isn't at all her type. He isn't smart and he isn't someone that will be there for her when she needs him. She needs someone that will let her be herself and not try to make her into someone that he wanted him to be. Believe me it isn't him."

"Really and how would you know what she wanted in a man?" Matt asked him.

"I overheard her telling Mickie." Jeff said as he looked away from him.

"You know who that sounds like to me Jeff?" Matt asked him.

"Who?" Jeff asked him.

"You." He said as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"I don't like her." Jeff growled to him.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Matt said before he parked and got out.

Later when they were in there room and Matt was in the shower Jeff put the DVD into his laptop and pressed play. He watched in horror as the blood fell on her and she screamed bloody murder before her knees went out and she crumpled to the floor. Tears slid down his face as he watched her cry and pull her knees to her chest as the other divas rushed towards her. They all surrounded her and he watched as they helped her up.

She was rushed into the showers and she disappeared for ten minutes. He turned it off and slammed the laptop shut before he put it beside him on the bed. "I need to tell her sorry."

Jeff slipped out of the room as Matt walked out with a smile on his. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. When someone picked up he laughed. "He is on his way."

"Thanks." The other said to him.

Matt flipped his phone shut and laughed before he went to get dressed. "This is going to be good."

Jeff found her room and paced back and forth in front of the door for five minutes before he knocked. "Come in!!!"

He opened the door and walked in and closed it. When he looked up he saw her staring at him in horror. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!"

She jumped off the bed and raced towards him. He didn't move as he was slammed into the door by her. "You are a sick fucking bastard!"

"I'm sorry." He said as she grabbed his throat.

"Sorry!" She said before she laughed in his face. "You don't know what sorry is Jeff. You have no idea."

"Sorry is when you knock someone over on accident. Sorry is when you spill a drink on someone's papers without meaning too. This isn't that." She growled to him. "What did I ever do to you Jeff? Why do you hate me so much?"

She pushed against him and then let him go and walked away from him. "I use to like you. I thought that maybe you can be good for me. But you hate me and I don't even know why. I don't even know what the hell is going on?"

"I never hated you." He said to her.

"Then why Jeff?" She asked him.

"To prove that I didn't want you when everything in me wants you. Every time I see you I want to pull you in my arms and kiss you. Every time I hear your voice it's like music to my ears." He said to her.

"Then this joke is on you." She said as she turned around and sprayed him with fake blood before she dropped the gun and rushed him again. When she had him she pulled him down for a kiss as she moved him away from the door. She opened it up while they were kissing and then shoved him out the door. "Check Mate."

She slammed the door and laughed as everyone that was in the hall laughed at him too. "She got you good this time."

"Doesn't matter I got what I wanted." Jeff said as he touched his lips.


End file.
